Un ami qui ne vous veut pas que du bien
by TbcAddict
Summary: Lorsqu'un ancien ami de Merlin arrive à Camelot, Arthur ne peut s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Et si ce dernier cachait quelque chose ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuur !

J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera exactement, bien que ça ne devrait pas être très long.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Arthur ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour ne découvrir qu'une pièce sombre. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, et il n'y avait nulle trace de Merlin. Réalisant cela, le roi bondit de son lit. L'absence de son serviteur était plus qu'inhabituelle, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, bien décidé à se rendre chez Gaius pour en savoir plus. Cependant, il tomba sur Gwaine en premier.

\- Eh bien, princesse, on est pas habillé ?ricana le chevalier

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, et tenta de se dégager.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de rire, Gwaine, Merlin n'est pas venu ce matin, je ne sais pas où il est, et…

\- Il est dehors !

Gwaine avait lancé ces mots comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Arthur bugua un instant.

\- Comment ça, dehors ?

Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête d'ahuri de son roi, ce qui ne fit pas du tout rire le dit-roi.

\- Je sais pas trop, de ce que j'ai compris, un de ses amis est venu le voir, alors Merlin l'a accueilli.

Sur ce, Gwaine haussa les épaules avant de continuer sa route. Arthur pressa le pas, bien décidé à en découdre avec son serviteur. De quel droit se permettait-il de rester avec cet homme au lieu de s'occuper de lui ?! Il fit cependant demi tour, lorsqu'il entendit Gwaine lui crier de s'habiller avant de sortir. En effet, cela pouvait être une bonne idée.

* * *

Un fois habillé, donc, le roi se rendit dans la cour, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Merlin. Ce dernier riait aux éclats auprès d'un jeune homme qu'Arthur devina être ce fameux ami. Le visage de son serviteur rayonnait comme jamais auparavant, et Arthur éprouva un étrange sentiment, ce n'était pas exactement de la tristesse, mais cela y ressemblait un peu. N'y prêtant guère attention, il se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama Merlin en l'apercevant.

\- Je t'ai attendu, déclara le roi d'une voix sèche.

Merlin baissa légèrement la tête, avant de répondre :

\- Désolé… Mon ami Theo est arrivé ce matin, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Le dit-Theo tendit sa main vers Arthur, qui ne daigna pas répondre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis, dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas ? cracha Theo. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes seul que tout le monde l'est !

\- Theo ! le réprimanda Merlin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, déclara le roi en fixant Merlin. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un autre ami que Will, c'est tout.

Lorsqu'il mentionna le nom de Will, Arthur vit le visage de Merlin s'assombrir, tandis que celui de Theo se remplissait de haine. De toute évidence, ce dernier ne portait pas Will dans son cœur.

\- Theo était mon meilleur ami, avant que je ne rencontre Will. Il a quitté Ealdor peu avant que Will n'emménage, d'ailleurs. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années, mais je vous promets de faire attention la prochaine fois, et de ne plus arriver en retard.

\- Bien. Et jusqu'à quand reste t-il ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Theo. Tant que je peux, je suppose.

Il lui lança un air dédaigneux qui mit le roi mal à l'aise, tout en entourant Merlin de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui, comme s'il voulait signifier à Arthur que Merlin était sien. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre chez cet homme.

* * *

Pour paraître sympathique, et pour faire plaisir à Merlin, Arthur lui avait accordé le reste de sa matinée. Pendant ce temps, il s'était reclus dans sa chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de visualiser le regard de Theo à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de Merlin. A dire vrai, il avait l'impression que Theo n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions. Pourquoi revenir après tant d'années, après tout.

Plongé dans ses pensées, regardant plus ou moins les deux amis par la fenêtre, il n'entendit pas Gwaine entrer.

Le chevalier, bien curieux de savoir ce qui retenait tellement l'attention de son roi, s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, pour apercevoir enfin Merlin et Theo.

\- Oh, ne soyez pas jalouse, princesse ! pouffa t-il.

Arthur sursauta violamment, et se retourna pour faire à son chevalier.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas jaloux du tout !

\- Nooon, c'est pour ça que vous espionnez Merlin et son nouvel ancien ami !

\- Ca suffit. Que vouliez vous me dire ?

\- Simplement vous rappeler que l'entrainement est sur le point de commencer, tous les chevaliers sont prêts et n'attendent que vous.

\- Hmm, très bien j'arrive.

Arthur lança un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, puis se rendit à son entraînement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il décida de remonter à l'étage, il avait de la paperasse à remplir. Il tomba sur Theo dans un couloir, et tenta de lui lancer un sourire amical, bien que le résultat ne fût que peu convaincant.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

\- Que.. Pardon ?

Theo retint un petit rire, et fixa le roi avec une telle intensité que son sang se glaça. Le jeune homme semblait réellement menaçant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne vous aime pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

\- Non. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose, j'ai laissé cet abruti de Will me prendre Merlin, il est hors de question que je refasse la même erreur.

Il avança d'un pas menaçant, qui força Arthur à reculer d'un pas.

\- Je vais quitter Camelot, dans moins de temps que vous ne pensez, et Merlin partira avec moi.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, lança Arthur en avançant d'un pas, forçant cette fois Theo à reculer. Merlin ne quittera jamais Camelot, il ne me quittera jamais.

\- Oh, mon pauvre Arthur, c'est peut-être vrai aujourd'hui, mais qu'en sera-t-il dans quelques jours ? Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il vous haïsse, plus qu'il n' a jamais haï personne ?

\- Je pourrais vous mettre en prison pour moins que ça, faites attention à ce que vous dites, je vous le conseille.

Theo éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Oh mais faites donc, Arthur. Mettez moi en prison, comme ça je pourrais expliquer à Merlin en pleurant que je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, que vous m'avez jeté ici sans aucune raison, tout simplement parce que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il en serra ravi. Je pourrai également me provoquer quelques bleus, et lui expliquer que vous m'avez brutalisé, qu'en pensez vous ?

Sur ces mots, Theo se dégagea et reprit sa route, non sans bousculer Arthur au passage. Ce dernier resta figé un moment, perdu entre une haine intense, une envie de protéger Merlin et la peur de le perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre, promis ^^

J'espère également que vous n'avez perdu personne lors des attentats, auquel cas je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Merlin était ravi, revoir son ancien ami après tant d'années lui faisait énormément plaisir, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi il avait quitté Ealdor.

Cependant, il n'était pas complètement idiot, et il avait bien vu qu'un malaise s'était immédiatement installé entre Theo et Arthur. S'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il espérait tout de même que cela n'était qu'une première impression, et que les deux hommes deviendraient amis. Ou au moins qu'ils se supporteraient, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné si l'on tenait compte des regards mauvais qu'ils se lançaient dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Theo n'était arrivé que depuis une journée et demie, et cette situation semblait déjà irréversible. Merlin voyait bien que ses deux amis tentaient de ne pas lui montrer à quel point ils se détestaient, mais le sorcier n'était pas stupide, et Arthur et Theo n'étaient pas franchement connus pour leur discrétion. Il mourrait d'envie de leur demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour provoquer cette situation, mais il voyait déjà Arthur lui répondre avec une liste interminable de corvées qu'il se retrouverait obligé de faire en un temps record, et Theo s'énerver. Rien de bien transcendant, en soi.

C'est pourquoi le jeune servant avait entrepris de suivre aussi discrètement que possible l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, en espérant qu'il tomberait sur l'autre, et qu'une dispute éclaterait, auquel cas il pourrait intervenir et les forcer à lui révéler le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais, Merlin étant Merlin, la discrétion n'était pas son fort non plus, et après s'être fait repérer deux fois par Arthur, s'être ramassé lamentablement sur le sol en plongeant sur le côté pour que Theo ne le voit pas, et avoir heurté de plein fouet Perceval , qui lui-même heurta Gwaine, qui fit tomber sa pomme et qui en voulait encore au sorcier pour cela d'ailleurs, il en déduit que ce n'était pas une bonne technique.

Il avait bien sûr pensé à utiliser la magie, mais il sentait déjà venir des résultats catastrophiques s'il utilisait une formule de vérité, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre pour leur faire cracher le morceau. Sans parler du fait que Gaïus le tuerait probablement. Enfin non, il lui donnerait plutôt une liste de corvées encore plus longue que celles d'Arthur, et le forcerait à les réaliser sans l'aide de la magie.

Le sorcier s'était donc plus ou moins –plutôt moins- résigné à laisser tomber. Pendant environ deux minutes trente. Puis, il avait décidé qu'il devait tenter le coup, tant pis s'il se faisait rembarrer. C'est pourquoi il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son roi, il hésita à toquer, puis préféra l'effet de surprise et entra dans la pièce.

Arthur était assis à son bureau, lisant une énième requête d'un habitant de Camelot lorsque Merlin entra.

\- Ah, Merlin ! Tu tombes bien, il faut laver tout ça ! Lança t-il en jetant un tas de vêtements dans les bras du valet.

Le sorcier réceptionna le tout tant bien que mal.

\- Euh oui, mais… Arthur ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, dès que tu auras lavé mes vêtements, Merlin. Ah et polis mon armure aussi ! S'exclama le roi, amusé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua l'air plutôt sérieux et pas du tout amusé de son serviteur qu'Arthur changea lui aussi d'air.

\- Bon, très bien, que t'arrives t-il ?

Merlin hésita une seconde à abandonner et faire demi-tour, avant de se résigner et de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je me demandais…S'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Theo et vous..

En entendant le nom de son nouvel ennemi, le roi se raidit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à Merlin ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait que cela lui ferait du mal. Il tenta donc de prendre son air le plus naturel possible avant de répondre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Arthur. Je vois bien les regards que vous vous lancez lorsque vous vous croisez, ne me dites pas que tout est normal, s'agaça le sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien ! Arrêtes de te faire des films et retournes travailler !

Arthur avait lancé ces mots de manière bien plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il voulait tellement mettre fin à la conversation pour protéger son ami, que l'envoyer faire ses corvées était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Bon très bien, lâcha sèchement Merlin. Désolé d'avoir pensé que nous étions suffisamment amis pour que vous me disiez la vérité.

Sur ce, le sorcier sortit en trombe de la chambre en emportant le linge, laissant Arthur seul. Ce dernier, énervé, balança ses papiers d'un revers de la main. Il avait de toute évidence heurté Merlin, et les mots de Theo lui revenaient en tête. « Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il vous haïsse, plus qu'il n' a jamais haï personne ». Arthur avait confiance en Merlin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait peur de l'influence que Theo pouvait avoir sur lui, et il savait pertinemment que s'il venait à apprendre qu'Arthur avait envoyé bouler Merlin, il s'en servirait contre lui. Il décida donc de retrouver son serviteur pour arranger les choses avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne lui tombe dessus.

* * *

Merlin, quant à lui, était extrêmement déçu. Il s'était bien évidemment attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part du roi, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'Arthur tiendrait suffisamment à lui pur lui dire la vérité. Ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas le cas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Theo, qui l'avait rejoint dans la salle où il polissait l'armure d'Arthur.

\- Merlin ?

Le sorcier sursauta avant de se retourner pour découvrir son ami.

\- Oh, Theo.

\- Ca va ? Tu as l'air… Triste.

\- Non, ça va.

Theo s'approcha du jeune homme, et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Merlin, qui n'avait pas tellement envie de parler, se contenta de hocher la tête lentement.

\- On s'est un peu disputés, rien de grave, lui assura-t-il.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas le laisser te blesser. Il est peut-être le roi, mais ça ne l'autorise pas à te manquer de respect. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne t'as jamais manqué de respect, humilié, accusé à tort ou que sais-je encore, ajouta-t-il avant que Merlin n'ait pu répondre.

Le sorcier soupira. Certes Arthur était parfois dur, mais il était persuadé que le roi le respectait, au fond. Après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Arthur lui avait même déjà avoué –à demi-mots certes- qu'il tenait à lui. Mais, comme il n'avait pas la foi d'entrer dans un nouveau débat avec Theo, il ne répondit pas, et laissa son ami le prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

C'est à cet instant qu'arriva Arthur, qui, bien décidé à réparer son erreur, se stoppa net en voyant Theo enlacer Merlin. Il arrivait de toute évidence trop tard. Theo, qui pouvait voir Arthur, alors que Merlin lui tournait le dos, resserra son étreinte en fixant le blond avec un sourire narquois. Arthur tourna les talons, déçu et quelque peu désemparé, avant que Merlin n'ait eu l'opportunité de l'apercevoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Arthur s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, intimant aux gardes de ne laisser personne entrer, sous prétexte d'être débordé de travail. Ce qui n'était par ailleurs pas faux, mais le roi était bien loin de régler ses papiers, son esprit trop imprégné de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il était en colère. Contre cet ignoble Theo. Contre lui-même, qui n'était pas capable d'agir autrement que comme un crétin. Mais aussi contre Merlin, qui était suffisamment aveugle pour écouter et croire les balivernes de son « ami ». Bon, certes, il ne savait pas vraiment si Merlin croyait tout ce que l'autre lui racontait, mais leur étreinte ne laissait que peu de doutes. Il avait plus ou moins l'impression d'être trahi. Ce qui était un sentiment stupide et qui ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que plus d'ennuis, mais il était incapable de s'en défaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Arthur sursauta en entendant quelqu'un entrer.

\- Gwen ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le blond marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait, tout en songeant qu'il devrait vraiment changer de gardes, puisque les siens n'étaient de toute évidence pas capables de respecter un ordre.

\- Eh bien, je…Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'alliez pas très bien, alors je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- Je vais très bien. Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire le contraire ?

\- Gwaine…

Arthur maugréa. Ce satané mangeur de pommes était incapable de ne pas colporter de rumeurs. N'ayant aucune envie de rester à papoter avec la jeune femme, Arthur tenta de l'expédier au plus vite.

\- Hum, oui, eh bien je vais très bien je te dis. Merci de t'en être inquiétée, tu peux disposer.

Gwen s'approcha de son roi et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Arthur…

Le roi soupira. Après tout, Gwen était toujours de bon conseil, il pouvait toujours tenter de l'écouter.

-C'est juste..

\- Merlin ? devina-t-elle

\- …Oui, je..

\- Vous êtes plus ou moins jaloux de son nouvel ami.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de compléter mes phrases ?

\- Désolée. J'essaie juste de vous aider, j'ai bien senti qu'il y avait une certaine...animosité entre vous. Tout le monde l'a remarqué !

Le blond soupira, plus de dépit que d'ennui à vrai dire.

\- Je ne suis PAS jaloux, d'accord. Ce Theo a simplement de mauvaises intentions, et je n'aime pas ça.

Après une bonne dizaine de questions de la part de Gwen, et une grosse demi heure d'écoulée, la jeune femme avait plus ou moins compris la situation.

Elle avait voulu exprimer son point de vue à son roi, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps, Merlin était entré dans la pièce, et Arthur lui avait donc fait signe de s'en aller.

\- Merlin. Tu as fini de polir mon armure ?

En réalité, il se fichait pas mal de son armure, mais il lui était totalement impossible de jouer cartes sur table avec le brun, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient.

\- Euh oui, j'ai fini.

\- Parfait. Tu peux disposer pour le moment.

Alors que son serviteur tournait les talons, Arthur se mordit la lèvre, blasé de sa propre attitude. Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire, à savoir s'excuser pour son comportement, et dire la vérité à Merlin. Quoiqu'il n'était pas totalement sûr quant au deuxième point, Merlin pourrait ne pas le croire. Dans tous les cas, le roi se rendait bien compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à agir comme il le souhaitait, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. De plus, il était encore passablement agacé.

Il décida malgré tout de mettre son humeur de côté, et de tenter d'arranger les choses, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de perdre le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

\- Merlin, attends.

\- Une autre corvée vous a traversé l'esprit, sire ? Demanda Merlin sur un ton plus énervé qu'amusé.

Non, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais disposer. Je..Je voulais juste m'excuser..

Le sorcier ouvrit des yeux ronds tout en restant plus ou moins bouche-bée. Le roi Arthur Pendragon s'excusait. C'était bien la première fois en… En fait, c'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'excusait pour quoi que ce soit auprès d'un être humain (il s'était excusé auprès d'une licorne, quand même).

\- Pour ce matin, continua le bond en voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter de cette manière, et j'en suis désolé.

\- Eh bien ça, c'était inattendu ! Merci, Arthur, vraiment. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre en souriant . Cela veut-il dire que vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Theo ?

Le roi se raidit un instant, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une taquinerie, prouvant que Merlin l'avait pardonné. Cependant il décida de rebondir sur l'occasion pour enfin marquer des points dans cette guerre.

\- Très bien, je vais te le dire. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de…

Arthur fut coupé dans son élan par l'entrée de Gaius dans la pièce, qui demanda à Merlin de venir avec lui, sans même s'inquiéter de savoir si sa présence était la bienvenue. Le sorcier quitta donc son roi, non sans lui lancer un regard disant clairement qu'ils reprendraient la conversation dès que Gaius n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur une chaise, déçu de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, pour une fois qu'il s'en sentait le courage. Il ne resta cependant que très peu de temps seul avant que Theo ne fasse irruption dans son champ de vision. Le blond se leva d'un bond, et croisa les bras sur son torse machinalement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- OH, eh bien je passais dans le coin, et… C'est vraiment dommage que Gaius soit intervenu avant que vous ne puissiez vous plaindre auprès de Merlin, n'est ce pas ?

Arthur ne répondit pas, non pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre, mais pace qu'il était hors de question qu'il entre dans son jeu. Il resta donc debout à le fixer d'un air déterminé, qui avait pour but de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser lui prendre son ami sans bouger. Lorsque Theo en eut marre de soutenir le regard du blond, un rictus se forma au coin de sa bouche et il quitta la pièce en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, le roi faisait appeler Sire Leon.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, sire ?

\- Je veux que vous me trouviez tout ce que l'on peut trouver sur ce Theo. Famille, enfance, amis….Tout.

\- Très bien, je reviens vers vous dans quelques jours.

Alors que le roux s'en allait, Arthur l'interpella, surpris.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi ?

\- De un, vous êtes le roi, Arthur, je n'ai pas à vous demander vos raisons. Et de deux, Gwaine raconte qu'il y a des tensions entre vous, et je suis persuadé que vous êtes le « gentil » de l'histoire, alors je ferai ce que vous me demandez, souria-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Arthur espérait vraiment que Leon dénicherait quelque chose d'intéressant, sans quoi il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il fallait aussi qu'il apprenne à Gwaine à se taire, après lui avoir fait avouer comment il savait autant de choses bien sûr.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Merlin pour le moment, Arthur avait finalement décidé de s'occuper des affaires royales, et avait donc appelé ses chevaliers autour de la Table Ronde pour discuter d'affaires diverses.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre le soir qu'il remarqua qu'un détail avait changé : sa bague, le sceau de Camelot, qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet, avait apparemment disparue. Il se mit alors à fouiller un peu la pièce, histoire de tenter de la retrouver. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son serviteur.

6 Ah Merlin ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ma…

Il s'interrompit en réceptionnant un objet que le brun venait de lui lancer, avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de ladite bague.

\- Oh, c'est toi qui l'avais ! Comment…

\- Vous l'avez laissée tomber, Theo l'a récupérée.

Même s'il voyait que son serviteur avait le visage fermé et un ton bien plus dur que d'ordinaire, le blond décida de ne pas y prêter attention et rebondit en entendant le nom de Theo.

\- Ah, justement, en parlant de Theo, nous n'avions pas fini notre conv…

\- C'est inutile, Arthur, je… Je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Je sais que vous agissez parfois avant de réfléchir, mais… Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous.

Le sorcier referma la porte sur un Arthur plus perdu que jamais, mais non sans un dernier regard trahissant un sentiment de déception et de trahison.

Le roi resta un moment devant la porte, sans bouger, la bouche encore à moitié ouverte. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques heures auparavant, Merlin était prêt à l'écouter, il pensait avoir la situation en main, et voilà qu'il lui crachait quasiment au visage.

Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester cloitré indéfiniment dans sa chambre –ne serait-ce que parce qu'il finirait par avoir faim, et était à peu près persuadé que Merlin ne viendrait pas s'occuper de lui avant un long moment-, il décida de sortir. D'aller faire un tour, pour se changer les idées. C'était sans compter sa malchance légendaire, puisqu'il tomba très rapidement sur Gwaine et Percival. Si le deuxième se contenta d'un signe de la tête en guise de salut, ce ne fut pas le cas de Gwaine, qui – pour avoir de nouvelles informations pour son commérage habituel, sans doute- prit la parole.

\- Dis donc, vous avez fait fort, Sire ! Je ne pensais même pas que vous aviez autant de force.

L'air interloqué de son roi le poussa à continuer.

\- Theo, dit-il en croquant dans sa pomme, vous l'avez vachement amoché quand même.

\- Theo ? Mais bon sang de quoi parlez vous ?

Gwaine s'arrêta de mâcher, fixant le blond comme s'il avait peur d'avoir compris quelque chose.

\- Hum… Vous..N'avez pas frappé Theo ?

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Pas que je me souvienne en tout cas. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser le contraire ?

\- Ben… Merlin a retrouvé Theo complètement massacré, il avait quelques côtes brisées, le visage en sang et je ne sais quoi d'autre… Ah et il avait votre sceau aussi, en double exemplaire : la bague et un magnifique tatouage saignant sur la joue, comme s'il avait été frappé très fort avec, et il a dit…

\- …Que je l'avais frappé, devina la blond, comprenant mieux la réaction de Merlin, qui devait donc être persuadé qu'il avait littéralement massacré son meilleur ami. Où est Merlin ?

\- Aucune idée, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas frappé cet abruti, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manquait, et j'aimerais bien que Merlin le comprenne.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Perceval, jusqu'alors silencieux. Je pense que Merlin n'a pas très envie de vous voir, Sire, je l'ai entendu dire…. Hum peu importe, mais le fait est que je doute qu'il vous écoute.

\- Oh, donc je le laisse me haïr pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? Brillante idée.

\- Je peux essayer de lui parler si vous voulez, suggéra Gwaine, mais je ne garanti pas de résultats…

Suite à cette conversation, Gwaine trouva Merlin un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Tu n'es pas allé voir Arthur ce soir ?

\- Pas envie.

Le chevalier s'assit à côté de son ami, un genou replié.

\- Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Arthur, et je crois qu'il n'y est pour rien, il n'avait pas l'air au courant du tout.

\- Je sais. J'ai eu la même impression en lui rendant sa bague, mais… C'est impossible, Gwaine. Comment sa bague se serait-elle retrouvée là-bas ? Et pourquoi Theo aurait menti sur l'identité de son agresseur ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été agressé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu dis toi-même qu'il y a des tensions entre eux, alors peut-être que Theo s'est..Blessé volontairement pour faire accuser Arthur ?

\- C'est insensé, il aurait volé la bague d'Arthur, se serait brisé trois côtés, la machoire...Personne ne serait assez tordu pour faire ce genre de choses, et surtout pas Theo.

\- Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses.

\- Et vous, vous ne le connaissez pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous acharner ?!

Sur ce, le sorcier s'éloigna.

\- Merlin !

\- Non, j'en ai assez ! Laissez moi tranquille, vous tous !

Gwaine regarda son ami s'éloigner en levant les yeux au ciel. Il croyait Arthur, il savait que son roi tenait trop à Merlin pour blesser quelqu'un auquel le serviteur tenait, mais en convaincre ledit serviteur allait s'avérer compliqué, surtout si Theo continuait sur sa lancée de plans tordus et machiavéliques.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 _De longues années auparavant, à Ealdor._

Un petit garçon brun sortit de chez lui en pleurs, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était tard, et la rue était déserte. Le petit Theo avait bien pensé à se rendre chez son ami Merlin, il savait que Hunith l'accueillerait avec plaisir, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger à une heure si tardive, et, de plus, ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa situation.

L'enfant s'assit sur le perron de l'une des maisons voisines. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son bras couvert de bleus, et grimaça en bougeant un peu trop, réveillant son torse rempli de bleus et de coupures. Il essuya le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche et son arcade sourcilière avec son T-Shirt, tout en essayant de respirer calmement.

Cela faisait longtemps que son père ne l'avait plus frappé, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ealdor, deux ans auparavant. Il avait alors pensé que c'était fini, que les coups s'étaient arrêtés pour de bon. Mais il s'était trompé, et cette révélation lui faisait peut-être plus mal encore que les coups. Oh bien sûr, son père n'était pas pour autant devenu un ange. Il avait cessé les brutalités physiques, mais il ne ménageait pas son fils d'un point de vue mental.

A un âge où les enfants ne pensent qu'à jouer et à manger, le petit garçon se repassait sans cesse les dires de son père dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point la situation était grave, n'ayant connu que cela. Bien sûr, il voyait que toutes les familles n'agissaient pas de la sorte, comme la mère de Merlin par exemple, il était persuadé qu'elle, elle était beaucoup plus gentille. Mais lui n'avait que son père, et s'il comprenait que la situation n'était pas normale en soi, il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'en éloigner.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'enfant avait la tête pleine d'idées qui l'attristaient. Son père lui répétait souvent qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son fils, bien que le petit ne comprenait pas totalement le sens du mot « digne », ou encore qu'il grandirait seul, sans aucun ami, parce qu'il n'était qu'un vaurien. Là encore, Theo ne comprenait pas le mot « vaurien », mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, et qu'il voulait avoir des amis. Au fil du temps, cette idée était devenue une obsession, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait effectivement quasiment aucun ami. Il n'en avait aucun dans son ancienne ville, tous les autres enfants se moquaient sans cesse de lui et du fait qu'il n'avait pas de maman. Alors, lorsqu'il arriva à Ealdor, le garçon se mit espéra trouver enfin quelqu'un, et ce fut le cas.  
Merlin avait plus ou moins son âge, et avait été le premier à l'accueillir. Ils étaient très vite devenus très amis, le fils d'Hunith n'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Ainsi, Theo passait ses journées avec Merlin, et s'était très vite beaucoup attaché à lui. Après tout, Merlin était le seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et la seule personne à avoir été gentille avec lui. Theo l'avait vite considéré comme la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui, parce qu'il était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais blessé. Il espérait que cette amitié durerait pour toujours, et qu'il ne perdrait jamais Merlin de vue.

Malheureusement, il en fut autrement. Le jour suivant la nuit durant laquelle son père l'avait frappé de nouveau, Theo fut obligé de quitter le village. En effet, son père avait décidé qu'il était plus sage de partir, ne voulant pas subir le regard et les questions des autres villageois suite aux blessures de l'enfant, et il voulait notamment fuir Hunith, qu'il savait être perspicace et protectrice envers les enfants.

Theo et son père quittèrent donc Ealdor au petit matin, sans même lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à Merlin, qui, bien sûr, ne comprit jamais pourquoi son ami était parti aussi soudainement.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, Theo vécut de village en village, suivant les envies et les humeurs de son père. Les coups physiques s'estompaient, puis revenaient de plus belle, avant de s'estomper à nouveau. Quant à la douleur morale, elle ne fit que grandir au fur et à mesure du temps. De plus, afin de s'assurer que son fils ne lui ferait plus jamais de scène comme lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Ealdor, pleurant et ne voulant pas quitter son ami, son père prit soin de vérifier que Theo ne se fasse aucun ami dans chaque nouvelle ville où ils se rendaient.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il eut quinze ans, Theo décida de s'enfuir, et de retourner à Ealdor pour retrouver Merlin, espérant que ce dernier pourrait lui faire oublier toutes ces années de souffrance. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva enfin au village, après des semaines de marche, il aperçu Merlin avec un autre garçon. S'approchant d'eux, Theo put entendre des bribes de conversations, et découvrir que le garçon inconnu s'appelait Will. Il voulait aller vers eux, mais il était pétrifié par la peur que Merlin ne le reconnaisse pas, ou qu'il lui préfère Will et le laisse tomber. Alors, pendant quelques jours, il se contenta de les observer de loin. Il se rendit vite compte que ledit Will avait tissé avec Merlin un lien bien plus profond que lui, et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils ignoraient l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'il entendit son ancien ami dire à Will qu'il était le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, Theo sentit son cœur se briser. Ainsi, même Merlin ne l'aimait plus. Son père avait raison, et il finirait sa vie comme il l'avait vécue, seule et triste.

Résolu, Theo avait quitté Ealdor sans ne s'être jamais montré à Merlin, et il avait poursuivi sa vie. Ne voulant pas retourner auprès de son père, il s'était rendu de villages en villages, et tous sans exception ne lui avaient apporté rien d'autre que plus de souffrances. Il y avait ceux ou personne ne voulait l'accueillir, le forçant à dormir dans la rue, ceux où son père était connu, et où Theo était donc méprisé, voire même battu, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme décida qu'il en avait assez. Il se força alors à durcir son caractère, s'interdisant formellement de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, ou à quoi que ce soit. Après un certain temps, il était devenu un véritable cœur de pierre, volant lorsqu'il avait faim, frappant lorsqu'on lui disait quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu, et rejetant quiconque essayait de lui parler. Il avait compris que lorsqu'on était celui qui infligeait la souffrance, on ne souffrait pas. Du moins en théorie, car il se sentait toujours aussi seul.

C'est pourquoi il décida de retenter sa chance avec Merlin en apprenant qu'il se trouvait à Camelot, selon une patrouille de ce même royaume. Il s'était donc rendu à Camelot, et avait vite trouvé Merlin, qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'avait reconnu presque immédiatement et s'était jeté dans ses bras. Son ami lui avait vaguement parlé de sa vie, lui expliquant qu'après son départ il était devenu ami avec Will, désormais mort. Theo s'était alors dit que plus personne ne se tenait entre eux, et qu'il allait enfin avoir Merlin pour lui tout seul, qu'ils resteraient amis jusqu'à leurs morts et qu'ainsi son père avait tort.

Mais cette pensée fut vite détruite par le blond qui s'était approché d'eux d'un air blasé. Arthur Pendragon, le roi, dont Merlin était apparemment le serviteur. Bien sur, cela n'était pas un problème en soi, mais Theo avait très vite compris qu'il y avait plus que cela. Après avoir passé sa vie à regarder les autres tisser des liens, il reconnaissait très vite une amitié lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et il était évident qu'Arthur tenait énormément à Merlin, Theo voyait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la sienne, et il voyait également que l'inverse était vrai également. Seulement, cette fois, il était hors de question pour lui de perdre encore une fois. Il avait alors décidé de tout faire pour casser le lien entre le roi et son valet, et pour qu'ainsi Merlin le suive hors de Camelot, là où ils pourraient enfin avoir la vie que Theo souhaitait.

Il n'était pas pour autant très fier de mentir à Merlin, ni même d'agir comme il le faisait envers Arthur, mais il avait appris à ne pas s'en formaliser. Il voulait Merlin, et pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, il fallait frapper avant que l'ennemi ne frappe. Et frapper fort. C'est pourquoi il avait fait croire à Merlin qu'Arthur l'avait frappé, il savait que le brun n'aimait pas la violence, et qu'il serait furieux. Mais il savait aussi qu'Arthur se défendrait, et il semblait avoir l'appui de ses chevaliers, notamment un avec de longs cheveux bruns dont Theo n'avait pas retenu le nom, mais qui avait l'air d'avoir un minimum d'influence sur Merlin.

Theo décida alors qu'il fallait frapper encore plus fort, si fort qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas se défendre et convaincre Merlin de son innocence.  
Il mit alors au point un nouveau plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le matin qui suivit sa discussion avec Gwaine, Merlin se réveilla encore plus fatigué qu'il ne s'était couché. Il savait qu'il devait se rendre dans la chambre d'Arthur et remplir son rôle de serviteur, mais il savait aussi que cela impliquerait de longs moments de malaise, voire une discussion qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir. Ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter son roi, le sorcier décida de trouver Gwaine à la place. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il l'avait méchamment repoussé alors que le chevalier ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, et il estimait qu'il avait assez de soucis avec Arthur et Theo pour ne pas en rajouter.

Il trouva donc ledit chevalier dans l'armurerie, et fut quelque peu rassuré lorsque ce dernier lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Merlin ! Je suis content de te voir.

\- Gwaine, je… Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir, je sais que tu cherchais à m'aider, et je suis désolé de t'avoir aussi mal répondu.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Gwaine, je comprends tu sais. Et, dois-je en déduire que tu vas pardonner à Arthur, bien qu'il n'ait rien à se faire pardonner ? Enfin, oui bon, il a sûrement des choses à se faire pardonner, mais pas par rapport à Theo, et..

\- Gwaine….

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien ! Si ce n'est que tu pourrais au moins écouter sa version, mais après tout ce ne sont pas mes histoires, je sais. Bref, puisqu'on est réconciliés, tu viens avec moi à la taverne ce soir ?

Merlin ne put retenir un petit rire. La taverne. C'était tout Gwaine. Le sorcier eut tout d'abord envie de répondre par la négative, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'une sortie avec son ami ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Au moins ça l'empêcherait de se morfondre.

\- D'accord.

Le chevalier lui répondit par un sourire et une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre à l'entrainement.

Merlin resta un moment seul dans la pièce, avant de décider que Gwaine n'avait peut-être pas tort, et qu'il devrait laisser à Arthur la chance de s'expliquer. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette impression qu'il avait eu en lui rendant sa bague, comme si Arthur ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il retournait.

* * *

Sachant que le roi était également à l'entrainement, Merlin décida de s'y rendre. Seulement, en sortant de l'armurerie, il croisa Theo.

\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?

\- Rien, je..J'étais avec Gwaine, mais il est parti à l'entrainement.

\- Gwaine ? C'est le chevalier avec les cheveux longs ?

Merlin hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Comment vont tes blessures ?

\- Un peu mieux, merci, répondit Theo en souriant légèrement. Dis, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir ce soir, tu pourrais me montrer les environs.

\- Ah, pas ce soir désolé, j'ai promis à Gwaine que j'irai à la taverne avec lui ce soir, et…

\- Et tu ne me proposes pas de venir parce que Gwaine ne m'aime pas, termina Theo.

Merlin hocha la tête en soufflant légèrement, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends. C'est un ami d' _Arthur_ après tout, dit-il en crachant sur le nom du roi. J'espère juste qu'il ne profitera pas de ton absence pour me rendre visite…

\- Theo, écoutes, Arthur…Il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Ah non ? Alors comment tu expliques ça ? Je l'ai fait tout seul peut-être ? rebondit Theo en désignant ses blessures.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis juste que…Ce qu'il s'est passé était forcément un évènement isolé, Arthur n'est pas du genre violent, il agit avant de réfléchir, mais je t'assure que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira pas. De toute évidence, il y a beaucoup de tensions entre vous, il a dû exploser, mais…

\- T'es quand même pas en train de le défendre ? Tu le défends lui, un inconnu, au lieu de ton meilleur ami ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre brièvement.

\- Theo… Ce n'est pas un inconnu. Je le connais depuis plus de cinq ans, et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu on n'avait même pas sept ans, essaies de comprendre…

Theo recula d'un pas, bouleversé et énervé. Il lança un dernier « très bien » avant de tourner les talons. Ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Merlin ne l'avait certes pas oublié, mais il ne le considérait plus comme son meilleur ami. Ni même comme un vrai ami, de toute évidence. Tout ça devait être la faute de ce _Gwaine,_ après tout Merlin était de son côté avant que ce chevalier ne vienne se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

* * *

De son côté, Merlin était lassé et désemparé. Il tenait à Theo, mais il devait bien avouer que tout cela était bizarre, et que Gwaine avait raison, il connaissait Arthur mieux qu'il ne connaissait Theo désormais. Cependant, il avait eu assez d'une conversation pénible pour la journée, et décida de ne rendre visite à Arthur que le lendemain.

Le roi, quant à lui, n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme et avait écourté l'entrainement, d'autant plus que deux de ses chevaliers étaient absents : Elyan, qui était souffrant, et Léon, qui n'était pas encore revenu de sa mission « découvrir le plus de choses possibles sur Theo ».

Se sachant vraiment très en retard dans son travail, Arthur avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée à travailler, mais c'était sans compter sur Gwaine, qui le suivit jusque dans sa chambre, sans pour autant décrocher un mot.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire peut-être ?

\- Oui, je pense que vous devriez venir à la taverne ce soir Sire, répondit le chevalier avec un sourire appuyé.

\- Je ne vais quasiment jamais à la taverne, Gwaine.

\- Oui, eh bien ce soir vous devriez.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de devinettes, et j'ai du travail, alors allez droit au but par pitié.

\- Roh la la, ce que vous êtes drôle…

\- Oui, eh bien c'est ce qui arrive quand je perds mon meilleur ami, d'accord ? Maintenant vous allez parler ou vous partez ?

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire de plus belle, ce qui énerva encore plus Arthur.

\- Justement ! Vous allez peut-être un peu vite en disant que vous l'avez perdu, parce que j'ai parlé avec lui, et…Oui bon je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il va vous sauter dans les bras, mais je pense qu'il vous écoutera si vous allez le voir.

\- Ah bon ? Et le rapport avec la taverne ?

\- Il y sera ce soir, il a promis de venir avec moi. Donc, si vous y allez aussi…

\- Pourquoi vous l'emmenez à la taverne ? Il y va déjà suffisamment tout seul…

\- Bref, je voulais vous indiquer où il sera, au cas où vous vous décidiez à arrêter de pleurer dans votre coin et à agir avant de ne le perdre pour de bon !

Sur ce, le chevalier vola une pomme dans le panier de fruit posé sur la commode, et quitta la pièce non sans un clin d'œil à son roi.

Arthur réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de se dire qu'il n'avait probablement rien à perdre, et qu'il se rendrait donc à la taverne le soir même.

Ainsi, il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard au pied de la taverne. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, avant d'entrer et d'apercevoir rapidement Merlin et Gwaine assis à une table. Il va sans dire qu'il était presque étonné de voir Gwaine assis et non pas en pleine bagarre.

Il se dirigea alors vers eux, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Leon revenait à Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Merlin et Gwaine étaient installés à une table de la taverne depuis à peine dix minutes lorsque le sorcier remarqua Arthur dans son champ de vision. Devinant assez facilement que Gwaine y était pour quelque chose, il roula des yeux en direction du chevalier.

\- Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça.

\- Fait quoi ? Demanda Gwaine en souriant.

L'air relativement blasé de Merlin lui arracha un rire avant de le pousser à continuer, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction du roi avant.

\- Oh, Arthur ? Non, je n'y suis pour rien du tout, désolé.

Puis, avant que Merlin n'ait pu protester, il se retourna à nouveau et fit de grands gestes en direction d'Arthur, qui leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant d'arriver près d'eux.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama Gwaine.

\- Gwaine. Merlin…

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit d'ajouter quelque chose, le chevalier se leva d'un bond en désignant la foule de la main.

\- Oh, vous avez vu ça ? C'est la fille que j'ai rencontré hier ! Incroyable, non ?

Puis, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la jeune femme dont il parlait, en prenant de soin de pousser Arthur vers la chaise qu'il laissait libre au passage.

* * *

Arthur se résigna à s'asseoir en soupirant, tandis que Merlin s'intimait mentalement de toujours se méfier de Gwaine à l'avenir. Bon, il savait déjà que Gwaine aimait les plans de ce genre, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais il avait pensé y échapper après avoir décidé qu'il parlerait à Arthur. Quoique, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait décidé après le départ de Gwaine, donc il va sans dire qu'il aurait du s'en douter.

Un raclement de gorge peu discret venant d'Arthur tira finalement Merlin de ses pensées.

\- Et donc..hum…Qu'est-ce que vous faites à la taverne ?

\- Je..passais par là.

\- Vous passiez par là ?

\- Oui, Merlin, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Aucun rapport avec Gwaine, donc ?

\- Aucun.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, les deux hommes se sentant tous les deux terriblement mal à l'aise. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, Arthur décida qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Gwaine, et que cette situation était insoutenable.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Merlin pour réaliser qu'il valait peut-être mieux avoir cette conversation dès maintenant, et donc pour réagir.

\- Arthur !

Le roi se retourna, surpris. Il avait pensé que Merlin le laisserait partir, voire qu'il serait soulagé de son départ. Après tout, il n'avait quasiment rien dit depuis qu'Arthur était arrivé, et semblait au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

\- Restez.

En temps normal, Arthur aurait rebondit sur le fait que son valet lui donnait un ordre, mais cette fois, il ne le releva même pas et obéit, se rasseyant en face de Merlin, bien qu'il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre.

Merlin appréhendait également cette discussion qu'il repoussait toujours plus loin. Il avait peur de ce qu'Arthur allait lui dire, peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara Merlin.

\- Ecoutes, Merlin…Je n'ai pas touché Theo. Je te le jure. Je… Je ne sais pas comment il s'est blessé, ni comment il a eu ma bague, mais je ne l'ai pas touché.

\- Si ce n'est pas vous, alors pourquoi vous a-t-il accusé ?

\- Si je le savais..Il me hait, depuis le jour où il est arrivé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il veut à tout prix briser notre amitié, et…

\- Alors vous me considérez comme un ami ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot, Merlin, bien sûr que tu es mon ami, et...

Arthur s'interrompit en remarquant le sourire de Merlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est juste… Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous me considériez comme votre ami.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait besoin de le dire.

\- Cela veut-il dire que j'aurais une augmentation ?

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Merlin, répondit Arthur en riant.

\- Ecoutez, dit Merlin en reprenant son sérieux. J'ai envie de vous croire, m…

\- Alors crois-moi.

Le roi plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, et ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Merlin prenne la parole.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? On arrête.

\- On arrête quoi ?

\- Cette discussion. Ce soir, pas de coups, pas de Theo. Juste nous deux. Et Gwaine, s'il revient un jour du bar.

\- Très bien !

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Merlin et Arthur ne reparlèrent pas de Theo, et discutèrent de tout et de rien en riant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bagarre éclate dans le fond de la taverne, bagarre incluant bien évidemment Gwaine, qui l'avait d'ailleurs probablement déclenchée. Après avoir simultanément roulé des yeux, Arthur et Merlin se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la taverne, pour récupérer leur ami.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de la taverne, un Gwaine quelque peu éméché prenant appui sur eux. Ils rentrèrent au château et tentèrent tant bien que mal de déposer le chevalier dans sa chambre. C'était sans compter la détermination de Gwaine à se mêler de leur relation.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Commença-t-il à dire en manquant de tomber. Je vais me coucher…SI..Vous arrêtez de vous disputer.

\- On ne se dispute pas là, répondit Merlin en le ramassant près du sol.

\- Naaan mais… Je veux dire plus jamais.

\- Oui, eh bien ça on ne peut pas vous le promettre, donc soyez gentil et dormez, déclara Arthur, qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Prometteeez !

Devant l'insistance de Gwaine, et parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de dormir, Arthur céda et lui promit tout ce qu'il voulait, suivit par Merlin. Ils parvinrent finalement à clouer le chevalier dans son lit et refermèrent la porte en sortant.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ou…

\- Non, tu peux aller dormir, Merlin.

\- Merci.

Alors qu'il s'empressait de retrouver son lit, Merlin entendit la voix d'Arthur dans son dos.

\- Attends !

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire… J'ai aimé la soirée.

\- Moi aussi. Vous voyez, c'est beaucoup plus agréable quand vous agissez comme quelqu'un de normal et non pas comme un crétin fini.

Arthur balança la tête en souriant, puis se retira dans sa chambre après un dernier « bonne nuit ». Après réflexion, il décida de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était auparavant, et se dit qu'il devrait remercier Gwaine. Mais, il était persuadé que s'il faisait cela, il en entendrait parler tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, jusqu'à sa mort. Donc remercier Gwaine n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit, en fin de compte.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le roi s'endormit paisiblement et sans mal pour la première fois depuis des jours.

* * *

Merlin, quant à lui, prit soin de ne pas réveiller Gaius en entrant dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte doucement, avant de sursauter en se retrouvant face à Theo.

\- Theo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Oh, oui, non…Ecoutes, je suis vraiment fatigué, on pourrait juste…Se voir demain ?

\- Et si moi j'ai envie de te voir maintenant ?

\- Theo…

\- Bon, d'accord. Très bien. Je te dirai la chose importante que je suis venu te dire demain.

\- Voilà, super, merci, répondit Merlin en poussant Theo vers la sortie. Et essaie de ne pas réveiller Gaius, s'il te plait.

Une fois Theo parti, Merlin se laissa tomber sur son lit. Puis, il réalisa que Theo allait probablement être en colère, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas écouté la chose importante qu'il voulait lui dire. Il se dit finalement qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard, et s'endormit lourdement.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée pour l'attente ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Gaius tenta difficilement de réveiller Merlin, puis, comprenant que son protégé était épuisé, il décida de le laisser dormir, Arthur ne serait probablement pas trop fâché.

Arthur était lui aussi très fatigué, et ne se réveilla qu'en milieu de matinée, puisque Merlin n'était pas venu. A vrai dire, il aurait dormi encore longtemps si Leon n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce.

\- Oh pardon Sire ! Je vous pensais réveillé.

\- Que… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de onze heures, Sire.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Où est encore passé Merlin ?

Désormais bien réveillé et légèrement agacé par l'absence de son serviteur, Arthur quitta son lit, décidé à ramener Merlin par le foulard s'il le fallait. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger davantage, Leon le coupa dans son élan.

\- J'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandé, voulez-vous les entendre maintenant ?

Il fallu quelques instants au roi pour se rappeler qu'il avait envoyé Leon se renseigner sur Theo. Il jugea alors qu'écouter son chevalier était la priorité, et qu'il aurait tout le loisir de retrouver Merlin et de lui donner une liste de corvées pour le punir de son retard plus tard.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai trouvé que peu de choses. Il a vécu à Ealdor quelques temps avec son père, puis ils sont partis une nuit sans rien dire à personne, selon Hunith en tout cas.

\- Hunith ? Vous avez demandé à Hunith ?

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne dira rien à Merlin.

\- Très bien, continuez.

\- Personne n'a pu me dire ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère, cependant tous étaient d'accord pour dire que son père se comportait étrangement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il lui arrivait parfois de s'énerver sans raison, et plutôt violemment contre Theo, et certains pensent que….

Plongés dans leur discussion, les deux hommes n'entendirent pas la porte s'entrouvrir, ni ne virent Theo passer sa tête dans l'embrasure. Ils continuèrent donc leur discussion sans savoir qu'ils étaient espionnés.

* * *

Une fois Leon parti, Arthur s'habilla rapidement, seul puisque Merlin ne daignait toujours pas se montrer, et eut un sursaut en se retrouvant face à Theo dans le couloir.

\- Arthur.

\- Theo. Vous voulez quelque chose ou bien vous me faites juste l'honneur de vous présenter à moi ?

-Je me demandais comment vous le viviez.

\- Comment je vis quoi ? s'agaça Arthur

\- Le fait de mentir à votre soi-disant ami.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, déclara Arthur en tournant les talons.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que vous sondez sa mère pour enquêter sur ses amis.

Arthur se stoppa, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Comment.. ?

\- Vous devriez apprendre à vérifier que personne ne vous entende lorsque vous discutez avec sir Leon.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne rien dire.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Vous n'avez rien, Arthur, rien du tout. Vous pouvez toujours lui dire ce que Leon a appris, mais je parie qu'il sera plus énervé contre vous pour avoir trahi sa confiance que contre moi pour avoir eu un mauvais père. Ce serait encore pire si vous décidiez de m'envoyer en cellule. Vous voyez, vous n'avez rien. Je mène le jeu ici.

Puis, se rapprochant du roi, il lui murmura presque.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous enverrai une carte lorsque Merlin et moi serons loin d'ici, vous pourrez la lire avec vos amis. Oh, mais c'est vrai, vous n'avez jamais eu d'amis si ce n'est Merlin. Quel dommage que cette amitié ne soit pas faite pour durer, vous allez encore vous retrouver seul.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Arthur. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il se vit à peine envoyer son poing dans la figure de Theo. Il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un deuxième coup lorsqu'une voix le stoppa.

\- Arthur !

Le roi se mordit la lèvre en soupirant. Merlin. Cette fois, il y avait peu de chances pour que son ami le croie.

Merlin se précipita et releva Theo, qui s'était laissé tomber au sol, tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à Arthur.

\- N'osez pas prétendre que vous ne m'avez pas frappé cette fois, geint Theo.

\- Oh non, je l'ai frappé, répondit Arthur en s'adressant à Merlin. Mais…. Mais c'était la première fois, je te le jure.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai découvert qu'il avait envoyé sir Leon récolter des informations sur moi, et que je voulais te dire. Il m'a frappé pour me faire taire.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Avez-vous…Réellement…Demandé à Leon de faire ça ? demanda Merlin en priant intérieurement pour qu'Arthur lui réponde négativement.

\- Oui… Mais je…

\- Non, taisez-vous. Je ne vous croyez pas capable d'une telle basserie, Arthur.

Blessé, Merlin s'en alla, au bord des larmes. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu que Theo ne vienne jamais à Camelot. Lorsque ce dernier tenta de le rejoindre, il lui intima de le laisser seul, ne voulant ni Theo ni Arthur près de lui.

* * *

Deux jours entiers passèrent sans que le sorcier n'adresse la parole à Arthur, ou à Theo, passant ses journées avec Gaius ou seul lorsque ce dernier tentait de le réconcilier avec le roi.

Arthur, quant à lui, commençait à déprimer. Il maudissait Theo de tout son être, et aurait fait à peu près n'importe quoi pour que Merlin accepte de lui parler, pour retrouver cette complicité qu'ils avaient au à la taverne.

Voyant leurs amis se déchirer, Gwaine, Perceval, Leon et Elyan décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de s'en mêler. Ils avaient donc élaboré un plan, et Gwaine se proposa d'en parler à Arthur.

Le chevalier se retrouva donc dans la chambre du roi, persuadé de détenir la solution à leurs problèmes.

\- Je sais comment vous pouvez regagner la confiance de Merlin, Sire.

\- Laissez tomber, Gwaine. Si Merlin voulait encore être mon ami, il serait venu.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je sais comment arranger les choses ! Vous n'allez même pas m'écouter ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Espérer et être encore plus déçu après ? Non merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes têtu ! Ecoutez- moi, au moins. Leon, Elyan, Perceval et moi en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour prouver définitivement à Merlin que c'est Theo qui a tout manigancé.

Intrigué malgré lui, Arthur tourna la tête pour regarder son chevalier.

\- Il faut que Theo avoue. Devant Merlin bien sûr.

Arthur esquissa un sourire ironique.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tellement facile à faire.

\- Eh bien, en réalité ça l'est. Vous pouvez assez facilement faire avouer Theo, il faut juste faire en sorte que Merlin arrive au bon moment.

\- Je vous rappelle que Merlin ne me parle pas.

\- Mais il me parle, à moi. Et tout le monde sait que je suis irrésistible, je peux l'attirer où je veux, affirma Gwaine en lançant un sourire éclatant.

\- Ca ne marchera pas.

\- Oh, ne soyez pas rabat-joie.

\- Ca ne marchera pas, Gwaine. Theo a toujours un coup d'avance sur moi.

\- Seulement si il est conscient de ce qu'il fait.

\- Alors quoi ? Je l'emmène à la taverne et j'attends qu'il ait suffisamment bu ?

\- La rage, Arthur. Personne n'est capable de se contenir lorsque la colère prend le dessus. Vous devez juste énerver Theo comme jamais, quitte à vous prendre un ou deux coups, et je m'occupe de Merlin. Facile, je vous dis.

\- Et vous savez aussi comment l'énerver, je suppose ?

\- Moi non. Leon oui.

Un regard malicieux passa sur le visage de Gwaine, et Arthur se dit que s'il parvenait à récupérer Merlin, il augmenterait ses quatre chevaliers. Ou plutôt, il augmenterait Leon, Perceval et Elyan, et offrirai la taverne à Gwaine. Cela dit, il n'avait aucune certitude quant au plan proposé.

* * *

On arrive à la fin de cette fic, encore un ou deux chapitres max ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et que la fin prévue vous satisfaira :')


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys ! Eh oui, je poste très vite (pour une fois haha) parce que vous m'avez vraiment motivés à écrire la fin de cette fic.

Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre, et je croise les doigts pour ne décevoir personne, que ce soit les anti-Theo ou les pro-Theo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Après des heures de mise au point avec ses chevaliers –mise au point interrompue trois fois par des envies soudaines de nourriture de la part de Gwaine -, Arthur avait finalement accepté de tenter le plan qu'ils lui avaient proposé.

Il se trouvait donc dans sa salle du trône, où il attendait impatiemment Theo, qu'il avait fait demander. Il se sentait plus stressé que jamais, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Si Theo sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, même pour une seconde, tout serait fichu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Il priait également pour que Gwaine soit capable d'amener Merlin au bon moment. Non pas qu'il doutait de la volonté de son chevalier, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable de se maitriser s'il passait devant la cuisine, auquel cas il retarderait son arrivée.

Cependant il mit tous ses doutes de côté et se re-concentra lorsque Theo apparut, escorté par Leon.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda Theo, visiblement étonné, tandis que Leon quittait la pièce.

\- En effet, confirma le roi en quittant son siège et se retrouvant à quelques mètres de Theo. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle.

\- Vous avez enfin réalisé que vos efforts étaient vains et vous m'annoncez que vous abandonnez ?

\- En fait, je voulais vous poser une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé comment je vivais le fait de mentir à Merlin, alors je vous renvoie la question : Comment _vous_ le vivez ?

\- La différence entre vous et moi, Arthur, c'est que je ne lui mens que pour son bien.

\- Oh, vous trouvez que le manipuler pour qu'il quitte ses amis et la ville qu'il considère comme chez lui pour aller dans un coin perdu avec personne d'autre que vous, c'est pour son bien ? Quel bien ça va lui apporter, hein ? Vous cherchez à emmener Merlin loin d'ici pour votre propre bien, Theo, pas pour le sien. Vous vous fichez éperdument de son bonheur, tant que vous n'êtes pas seul, vous considérez que tout va bien. Vous dites que je n'ai que très peu d'amis, ce qui est vrai, je le reconnais. Mais vous, vous n'en avez aucun. Et si vous pensez que Merlin va rester avec vous à tout jamais, vous vous trompez. Même s'il venait à vous suivre, croyez bien qu'il finira par le regretter, parce que Camelot lui manquera, parce que Gaius, lui manquera, ainsi que les chevaliers, qui sont ses amis. Et…

\- Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? C'est que vous soyez si sûr de connaître parfaitement Merlin. Et surtout que vous pensiez que vous lui manquerez. Ce n'est pas parce que vous, vous tenez à lui que l'inverse est réciproque.

\- Je pense que c'est vous qui ne le connaissez pas. Et c'est exactement ce qui vous perdra, vous et votre plan. Vous avez besoin de Merlin, vous avez besoin qu'il reste avec vous, et uniquement vous, parce que s'il ne reste pas…Vous n'avez personne. Vous n'avez jamais eu personne. Quelle est la dernière personne à vous avoir dit « je t'aime », hein ? Je parie que vous n'avez jamais entendu cette phrase. Personne ne tient à vous, et si vous veniez à mourir, vous ne manquerez à personne. Pire, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Vous passez votre temps à me rappeler combien je suis seul, mais vous ne faites que reporter votre propre solitude sur moi. Et croyez-moi, Merlin ne vous suivra pas si c'est pour vivre dans la solitude, il ne le supporterait pas. Mais vous vous en fichez, parce que tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous sentiez aimé. Le pire, c'est que vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point cette situation est malsaine. Vous n'aimez pas Merlin, vous aimez seulement le confort qu'il vous apporte. Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, si vous le considériez comme votre ami, vous voudriez qu'il soit heureux, et vous savez pertinemment qu'il est heureux ici. Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est que d'être aimé. Même votre propre père ne vous aimait pas. Il l'a dit à Sir Leon, il ne vous a jamais aimé. Vous êtes seul et vous le resterez, parce que…..

Arthur n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa tirade. Il se retrouva au sol avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Theo s'était jeté sur lui et le maintenait au sol, assis à califourchon sur lui. Arthur savait que le plan était en train de fonctionner, mais les mains de Theo se resserraient autour de sa gorge, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Gwaine, ou de Merlin, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Au-dessus de lui, Theo fulminait.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Comment osez-vous me juger ?! Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous me poseriez des problèmes ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens, et encore moins envers Merlin. Vous vous servez de lui pour faire vos corvées, c'est pour ça que vous voulez le garder. Moi je le traite comme mon égal. Peut-être que j'aurais dû vous tuer dès le début, au lieu d'élaborer des plans, ça m'aurait évité bien des efforts, et ça aurait été bien plus rapide !

Arthur avait cessé d'écouter. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, et la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Il finit par ne plus avoir la force de se battre, et se sentit partir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint finalement à lui, il remarqua qu'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Il avait mal, mais il ne sentait plus les mains de Theo sur sa gorge. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort, bien sûr.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour parvenir à distinguer les traits du visage de Gwaine. Le chevalier était penché au-dessus de lui, et semblait sourire, d'après ce qu'Arthur pouvait voir. Il distinguait également Elyan, Leon et Perceval derrière lui.

\- Ah, la princesse est réveillée ! Ca va, le coussin est confortable ?

D'abord, Arthur ne comprit pas. Puis il sentit une main bouger sur son torse, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas allongé sur le sol. Plus précisément, il était assis sur le sol, mais le haut de son corps reposait sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Bougeant péniblement afin de voir de qui il s'agissait, il faillit s'évanouir à nouveau.

\- Eh, Arthur ! Restez éveillé.

Arthur aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

\- Merlin ?

\- Restez allongé, lui intima Merlin en l'empêchant de se relever.

Arthur avait envie de se lever, de savoir ce que Merlin avait entendu, et ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit évanoui, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas encore la force. Il n'avait pas dû passer loin de la mort, cette fois. Il se laissa tomber sur Merlin, et ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant des forces.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait mieux, il se redressa légèrement, et déglutit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où…Où est Theo ?

\- Là-bas, répondit Gwaine en désignant un coin de la salle. Perceval l'a assommé, mais il y est allé un peu trop fort, et ça fait déjà un moment qu'il dort.

Arthur se tourna pour voir le visage de son serviteur.

\- Merlin, je…

\- Taisez-vous, vous devez vous reposer.

\- Je vais bien.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car Theo venait de se réveiller et s'était levé pour avancer vers eux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de reculer, déclara Gwaine en portant la main à son épée.

Theo ne l'écouta pas, et fit un pas de plus en direction de Merlin.

\- Restes loin de moi.

\- Merlin…

\- J'ai dit : Restes loin de moi !

Merlin décala Arthur sur le côté, et se leva pour faire face à son ami d'enfance.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Merlin, tu… Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit…

\- Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit. Theo, si…Si Gwaine ne m'avait pas entraîné dans ici pour chercher sa bague, Arthur serait mort. Tu l'aurais tué. Alors crois bien que je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit, rien ne justifie que tu aies tenté de tuer mon ami.

 _\- JE_ suis ton ami ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à lui ? Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à _moi ?_

\- Je _tenais_ à toi, Theo. Avant que tu ne me trahisses comme ça. On peut avoir plusieurs amis tu sais, et tu étais l'un des miens. Vraiment. Mais c'est fini. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je veux que tu quittes Camelot, et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais tout ça, et honnêtement je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as détruit toute l'amitié que je te portais.

\- Merlin, laisses moi t'expliquer !

\- Je ne veux pas de tes explications.

Avant de laisser à Theo le temps de répondre, Merlin quitta la salle du trône d'un pas décidé. Arthur voulut se lever pour le suivre, mais Gwaine posa une main sur son torse en balançant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, Arthur. Je pense qu'il veut être seul.

Alors qu'Arthur se résignait, Theo reprit ses esprits après être resté un moment sans voix, et il s'avança d'un air furieux vers Arthur. Elyan et Leon réagirent au quart de tour, et le maitrisèrent tant bien que mal. Perceval vint à leur rescousse et le plaqua contre le mur, tandis que Gwaine aidait Arthur à se relever.

Le roi s'avança et se planta face à Theo.

\- Je pourrais te tuer, ici et maintenant.

\- Oh, on ne se vouvoie plus ? Peu importe, tuez moi.

\- Mais je ne le ferai pas. Parce que je sais que tu souffriras bien plus en restant en vie, et en sachant que Merlin, le seul ami que tu n'aies jamais eu, te hait.

Puis, il s'adressa à ses chevaliers.

\- Jetez-moi ça hors de Camelot.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après avoir eu la confirmation que Theo avait quitté Camelot, en pleurs selon Leon, Arthur se rendit chez Gaius, espérant trouver Merlin dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier s'y trouvait bien, assis sur son lit. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte bouger.

\- Arthur. Vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais m'en remettre, répondit le roi en s'asseyant près de son ami. La question est de savoir comment _toi_ tu vas.

\- Bien, dit Merlin d'un ton qui ne trompa pas Arthur.

\- Merlin… Je suis désolé, tu sais, vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous avez essayé de me prévenir.

\- Non je… J'aurais aimé avoir tort. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, moi non plus d'ailleurs, et je sais ce qu'on ressent. J'aurais aimé que le seul ami qui te restait après la mort de Will ne soit pas… Tu vois…

\- Merci Arthur. Mais vous avez tort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, c'est vrai. Mais c'était avant d'arriver à Camelot. Ici, j'en ai. Gwaine, Perceval, Leon, Elyan, Gwen… Vous. Et vous en avez, vous aussi.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et, après un moment d'hésitation, prit Merlin dans ses bras. En sentant les bras de son serviteur se resserrer dans son dos, il laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait toujours eu un sentiment de solitude, mais plus maintenant. Merlin avait rempli un vide dans son cœur, et s'il pouvait lui rendre la pareille, alors il savait que tout irait bien. Peu importe les obstacles qui se trouveraient sur leur route, tel Theo.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que personne n'est trop déçu ^^

Peut-être que certains d'entre vous attendaient du Merthur à proprement parler, mais je n'avais pas présenté la fic telle quelle au départ et je ne pouvais donc pas imposer du Merthur à des lecteurs qui n'en voulaient peut-être pas. J'ai tout de même essayé de faire une fin qui puisse être interprêtée de la manière que vous voulez, amitié, bromance, romance...

Cependant, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, et je vous aime tous beaucoup (moment niais XD), donc si beaucoup d'entre vous le veulent, je peux vous écrire un "bonus" dirons-nous Merthur. Ou un bonus sur ce que devient Theo après. Ou aucun bonus parce que vous trouvez la fin absolument parfaite haha.

Dites-moi si vous voulez quelque chose, et si non, je tiens à vous dire à quel point j'ai aimé écrire cette fic avec vous et à quel point vos reviews sont hyper motivantes !

Love you all ~


	10. Bonus Merthur

Vous êtes nombreux à me l'avoir demandé, alors le voilà, le BONUS MERTHUR !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis que Theo avait quitté Camelot, et, si Merlin ne disait rien, Arthur voyait bien qu'il allait mal. Il ne souriait que très rarement, et ne parlait quasiment plus non plus. Ce qui, venant de Merlin, était définitivement la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Arthur avait tenté de lui en parler, mais il mettait toujours fin à la discussion, clamant que tout allait bien, qu'il devait aller aider Gaius ou n'importe quel autre prétexte.

Le roi était perdu. Il voulait vraiment aider Merlin, mais cela lui était impossible si ce dernier ne le laissait pas faire. D'ailleurs, il devait bien avouer que le fait que son ami refuse de s'ouvrir à lui lui faisait mal. Il avait espéré que leur amitié était assez profonde pour que Merlin partage ses problèmes avec lui, surtout après les récents évènements, mais il avait de toute évidence eu tort.

A vrai dire, plus le temps passait, et plus il avait l'impression que Merlin l'évitait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il aurait pu s'en accommoder, ou se dire qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de la trahison de Theo, si son ami se comportait de la sorte avec tout le monde, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Merlin semblait aller parfaitement bien lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les chevaliers, et tout particulièrement avec Gwaine. De toute évidence, ces deux-là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et semblaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et Arthur avait fini par reconnaître qu'il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de Gwaine, parce que Merlin semblait l'apprécier plus qu'il ne l'appréciait lui. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, Merlin souriait. Chose qu'il ne faisait plus avec Arthur.

* * *

Ainsi, le roi avait décidé d'en découdre avec son chevalier, en espérant qu'une conversation lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui avait éloigné Merlin de lui.

\- Vous savez, ça fait assez peur de se faire convoquer dans la salle du trône, déclara Gwaine en entrant dans ladite salle. On a l'impression qu'on va se faire bannir.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez peur pour que ça vous coupe l'appétit en tout cas, dit Arthur en désignant la pomme dans laquelle le chevalier avait de toute évidence déjà croqué.

\- Non, pace que je sais que vous m'aimez trop pour vous passer de moi ! Qui sublimerait vos balades de sa magnifique voix si je n'étais pas là ?

\- Bien sûr oui, marmonna le roi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non sérieusement, pourquoi je suis là ?

Arthur se leva de son trône pour faire face à son chevalier.

\- Je voulais vous parler.

\- Oui, ça je m'en doute, c'est généralement pour ça que vous faites convoquer les gens, vous savez, et…

\- De Merlin.

\- Ah.

Prononcer le nom de Merlin avait fait taire Gwaine, et Arthur savait que la seule personne dont les silences étaient encore plus alarmants que ceux de Merlin était Gwaine.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, vous dites que vous voulez parler de Merlin, j'attends que vous le fassiez, c'est tout.

\- Il m'en veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwaine balaya la pièce du regard, semblant réfléchir, puis repris un morceau de pomme.

\- Pas que je sache en tout cas, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors pourquoi agit-il ainsi avec moi ? C'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole !

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ? C'est plutôt à lui que vous devriez poser la question.

\- J'ai bien essayé, il refuse de me répondre !

\- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi c'est _moi_ que vous persécutez.

\- Parce que si quelqu'un est au courant de ce qu'il passe, c'est bien vous !

\- Pas du tout.

\- Oh arrêtez, vous savez toujours tout sur tout le monde, c'est à se demander si vous ne passez pas votre temps à écouter aux portes !

Devant l'air outré de Gwaine, Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés de lui depuis Theo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Possible.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche de vous et pas de moi, hein ?

\- Oooh la princesse est jalouse, comme c'est mignon ! S'écria Gwaine en bougeant les bras.

\- Ah mais enlevez-moi ce trognon de pomme de devant les yeux ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai simplement du mal à comprendre comment Merlin peut vous supporter.

\- Parce qu'il sait apprécier les belles choses à leur juste valeur, lui !

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bon, vous savez quelque chose, oui ou non ?

\- A propos de quoi ? Demanda Gwaine innocemment avant de se reprendre devant l'air furieux du roi. Bon, bon d'accord, il y a peut-être une ou deux choses que je sais.

\- Et… ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez, bon sang ?

\- Ah mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire, je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que Merlin m'égorge, et c'est ce qu'il fera à coup sûr si je vous dis ce que je sais.

\- Gwaine… Vous avez plutôt intérêt à parler.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je vous mets au pilori.

\- Le pilori ou une mort atroce et lente ? Hmmm je vais choisir le piloris ! Mais, si vous tenez tant à savoir pourquoi notre petit Merlin vous évite, vous devriez lui demander vous-même.

\- Donc il m'évite bien ?

Gwaine haussa les épaules, lança son plus beau sourire à Arthur et quitta la salle du trône.

Arthur soupira. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi de faire de cet imbécile aux cheveux longs un chevalier. Bon, au moins il avait la confirmation que Merlin l'évitait, et qu'il y avait donc un souci, même s'il ne savait toujours pas lequel.

Ayant compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Gwaine, il décida de retenter sa chance avec son serviteur, et l'attendit donc de pied ferme le soir venu.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin entra dans sa chambre pour le préparer pour la nuit, il trouva Arthur assis sur une chaise, face à la table.

\- Ah, Merlin. Assis-toi, déclara-t-il en désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Merlin en s'exécutant.

\- J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez.

\- De quoi ?

\- De cette situation. Donc, soit tu me dis la vérité, soit…

-Arthur, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites depuis que Theo est parti. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu me rends responsable de son départ ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce qu'il s'est passé n'était pas votre faute, Arthur, je sais cela.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? C'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole ! Par contre, quand c'est avec Gwaine, pas de soucis, là tu lui parles à lui, et…

Arthur se stoppa, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, tandis que Merlin le fixait en plissant les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Oh mon dieu, dit-il lentement en se levant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… Tu es amoureux de Gwaine et tu avais peur de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin explosa de rire tandis qu'Arthur ne bougeait plus, paralysé.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Mais si, c'est ça, j'en suis sûr ! Ca expliquerait ce rapprochement soudain, et…

\- Vous savez que Gwaine moi sommes amis depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la définition du mot « soudain ».

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, soupira Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel. Arthur, je ne suis pas amoureux de Gwaine, on est juste amis !

Arthur plissa les yeux, loin d'être convaincu, et Merlin se remit à rire.

\- De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de vous le dire.

\- Eh bien parce que…

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce que je…

Parce que je t'aime. Il s'en était rendu compte environ une semaine auparavant. Il avait fini par réaliser que cette envie, ce besoin d'avoir Merlin toujours proche de lui ne pouvait pas être que de l'amitié, et cela s'était vérifié lorsque ce dernier avait commençait à vraiment l'éviter. Arthur mourrait d'envie de l'avoir près de lui, et le fait que Merlin refuse de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas le rendait fou. Et puis il avait réalisé qu'il était jaloux de l'attention que Merlin offrait à Gwaine, et les pièces s'étaient emboitées. Il était amoureux.

Etant incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, et fit le tour de la table pour venir se planter devant Merlin, avant de se baisser pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son serviteur. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit Merlin répondre à son baiser, et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit ses mains appuyer sur son dos pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur lui afin d'être plus confortable.

\- Je n'aime pas Gwaine, Arthur. Parce que je t'aime.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me tutoyer ?

\- « Je vous aime », ça ne sonnait pas très bien, déclara Merlin en haussant les épaules avant d'être interrompu par un autre baiser.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux tuer Gwaine pour ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Absolument hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua Arthur.

\- Parce que je veux pouvoir l'utiliser comme bouclier le jour où on se disputera.

\- Il a intérêt à rester loin de toi, bougonna le roi, ce qui fit rire Merlin.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la manière dont je me suis comporté ces derniers temps. Je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, et je venais de les réaliser, à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Theo, alors je…

\- C'est pas grave, assura Arthur en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je te pardonne. Dès que tu auras nettoyé ma chambre, lavé mes vêtements et…

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par Merlin qui lui avait jeté son verre à la figure.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me balancer de l'eau ?

\- J'aurais bien jeté autre chose, mais je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main.

Arthur prit un air offusqué, avant de se venger en assaillant Merlin de baisers et de chatouilles. Finalement, avoir manqué de se faire tuer par Theo avait peut-être bien été la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue.


End file.
